Robin Gerhardt
Robin Gerhardt is a child of Iaso. History Robin was raised by a young couple who adopted them shortly after Robin turned five. Little is known about their biological father since no records were left of him, and it wasn't until Robin was ten-years-old that they began to express abilities inherited by Iaso, so Robin went through most of their childhood neither caring nor knowing who their biological parents were. It wasn't until they came to Camp Half-Blood at sixteen that they were officially claimed by Iaso. Robin deviated from their assigned gender from a young age, but they tried profusely to qualm these feelings by pushing them to the back of their mind. Unfortunately, this solved little of their problems and their feelings of dysphoria came back full force upon reaching puberty. This caused them to become depressed, and it wasn't until they turned fifteen that they began to consciously think and try to understand where they fit on the gender spectrum. They finally realized they were agender, or identified as neither boy nor girl, prior to coming to Camp Half-Blood. Once they came to Camp Half-Blood after being found by a satyr, they began going by the name Robin rather than their birth name, and during the two summers they attended camp they gradually grew into their identity and finally came to terms with themself. Sometime after these two summers, they finally came out to their adoptive parents who offered nothing but support. Personality Robin is infinitely lazy; they prefer to sit around instead of doing anything productive. However they do enjoy fighting, they just don't feel compelled to do it all the time. If they do partake in something they tend to be ridiculously competitive, and if they are outshined they can become envious. Their laziness tends to stem from their social anxiety. Robin tends to get flustered easily, even by the smallest of gestures. They are a genuine person most of the time, but they usually only think of themself instead of other people whenever a favorable situation arises. They prefer not to interact with people since they suffer from social anxiety, so they will usually be seen alone. Despite the many negative traits, Robin can think on their feet and is extremely observant, which helps them fight. Robin is compassionate, albeit somewhat awkward about it, and will usually try to cheer people up. They are quite book smart and artistic, and they have an extensive memory; these 'talents' they tend to keep to themself. Fatal Flaw Robin is greatly influenced by their own emotions, so if they don't want to do something they'll ignore it until the opportunity passes. When they are furious they can become irrationally stubborn which clouds their judgement. Physical Appearance Robin's chest-length blonde hair is generally tied back into a ponytail, and they're always seen wearing their oversized black hoodie with seemingly bottomless pockets and jeans. They don't put much effort into their appearance much like everything else. Robin has a few freckles on the bridge of their nose and walks with a slouch, and their default expression is one of disinterest. While Robin isn't ridiculously muscular, they do have defined arm muscles from training with their bow. Despite this, they can't overpower someone with strength alone. Instead, they can use their speed to outrun and tire their opponent out. Abilities/Skills *'Healing' **Because Iaso is associated with healing, Robin has a few healing abilities (though their abilities are significantly weaker than an child of Apollo's). They heal from illnesses much more quickly than a human, and even a demigod, and are capable of determining the origin of an illness via touch. **Robin is also able to soothe the illnesses of other people to a certain extent. By touching an afflicted person they can take away the pain so the condition is more bearable. This does not mean Robin can completely heal people, however, and if they remove their hand the pain will automatically return. This works with wounds as well. ** Robin has a rudimentary knowledge of medicine and surgery, so if necessary they can aid people without the use of their powers. *'Enhanced Stamina' Weapons/Items *'Bow' **Robin is much more skilled using their bow than their dagger. With good accuracy and range, they are formidable with it although they prefer not to use a weapon if they don't have to. *'Dagger' **Robin uses a dagger only as a last resort, but if they're forced to use it they can still hold their own in a fight. Relationships Friends Mouse Thomas Zoe Johnson Family Iaso Robin's feelings toward Iaso are relatively mixed. Trivia *Robin is a Sagittarius. *They are left handed. *The name "Gerhardt" is a variation of the Germanic surname Gerhard which combines the words "spear" and "brave" [ source ], and a robin is a songbird. *They are pansexual. Category:Leafwhisker Category:Original Character Category:Character Category:Demigods Category:Greek Demigod Category:Children of Iaso Category:Self-Insertion Category:Non-binary Character Category:Agender Character